


Into Oz We Go

by Laurali25



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurali25/pseuds/Laurali25
Summary: Doggett gets injured. When he wakes up, there's a lot of familiar faces but he's not exactly home and afterall, there's no place like home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. The result of a 4+ hour drive on very little caffeine. And also the first time I’ve written any kind of fiction in about 15 years. So, apologies in advance if it’s awful. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER::: I don't own them. If I did I wouldn't have to write. I'm just borrowing them for a little while!
> 
> :::::::You'll notice played with the timeline quite a bit. In my world ::::::
> 
> Scully accepted the position as Head of Forensics at Quantico. 
> 
> Krycek is partnered up with Mulder. Has both arms. Not a double agent and is in no way associated with CSM. 
> 
> Doggett and Reyes are added to the X-Files, after Skinner (still bad ass, surly, AD) convinces the higher ups that expanding the X-Files would be a good idea, mainly because there would be an extra 2 agents, no longer just him and Krycek, to watch Mulder.
> 
> Jeffrey Spender is his usual pain in the ass self. Wrecking havoc for the XFiles and giving Skinner headaches at least 2x a week.
> 
> Also, I’m only vaguely familiar with police procedure, as in it’s been a while since college and certain terms and policies are not exactly available to the public.

1.

It was a humid night in DC when Doggett and Reyes received word the suspect in their double homicide, a senator and his wife, had been spotted. They made it to the location in record time. Happy to have any kind of lead, they had Skinner putting the pressure on tighter then usual and Doggett knew it had nothing to do with Skinner's confidence in their ability as agents.

“The suspect was last seen fleeing into this shipping yard. The place is surrounded. Short of diving in, he's not going anywhere.” Sergeant Michaels wasn’t kidding, the sky was glowing red and blue when they arrived. 

Agents Reyes and Doggett nodded along with the Michaels as he gave the run down on sweep patterns. Reyes took her team left. Doggett's to the right. The sergeant lead his team down the center. The agents and officers involved moved quietly through vast rows of shipping containers. Doggett crept through the rows, never once seeing hide nor hair of the suspect. 

A small rattle, metal against metal, caught Doggett’s attention. The noise had come from the end of the shipping container and Doggett was sure he finally had their man. Drawing upon the location the noise, he checked and double checked the surrounding area and then, there was nothing. Doggett lowered his weapon with a low growl of frustration. He was certain this is where he'd heard the noise. 

That narrow window of time gave the unsub all the time he needed. Agent Doggett hit the ground without much of a sound and the killer took off, weaving through the shipping containers and towards the docks. 

Agent Reyes had the blind luck of seeing the unsub dart out of one of the rows and take off towards the boats. She had radioed it in and the pursuit was back on. Unsub, now identified as Jimmy Walters, was caught, cuffed and currently sitting in the back of the patrol car. 

Agent Reyes and Michaels called for a second search after trying and failing to contact Doggett on his radio or cell. Reyes found him, unconscious, but breathing steadily.

There was more lights, sirens now and a lot of commotion. Calls had to be made and the right people informed. All this on top of making sure their slippery subject didn’t escape custody. 

Again. 

All this and not a single twitch from John Doggett.

2.

Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek sat in Mulder's stuffy apartment arguing over pizza and beer. 

“Seriously Mulder, this movie is….is lower then ‘b' list horror. Please let me bring you up to speed in this genre. At least get into some 80s slasher flicks. Anything is better then…” Alex paused, double checking the title “The Astro Zombies.”

Mulder scoffed at his young partner. Unable to believe that anyone wouldn’t want to watch this. The phone shrilled from the desk, effectively cutting off any argument against Alex's ludicrous claims that this movie was anything but pure gold. 

“We have to go. It’s Doggett. He was hurt.”

Alex simply nodded, grabbing his keys. Mulder looked pale, despite the heat of the night. Alex wondered, as he pushed his partner out the door, if this is what it would finally take to get Mulder to admit he had some less the platonic feelings for the other man. 

***

It was rare that Skinner ever made it out of the office before 9pm these days. So he had been more then pleasantly surprised when he saw Mulder and Krycek hauling ass out of the Hoover building at 4pm, loudly arguing whether or not pineapple belongs on pizza. This meant no new case, which meant he wasn’t going to have to explain to his superiors how another rental car was destroyed. He decided then and there not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He packed up, anything still on his desk could wait, and headed home.

Reyes and Doggett were on the Senator slaying and had been called out on a possible sighting. They may have been assigned to the X-Files but they were damn good agents and had a very good working relationship with the local police. They had been requested by name to come in and assist. Not that Skinner had been worried. Even if they were out on an X-File, Skinner wouldn’t have to explain how the rental got blown up, sunk in a lake, or even why there was mysterious goo all over the interior. 

Walter Skinner was a happy man, he' been home since 5pm. After cooking a small meal for himself, he set the mood with some Miles Davis and sat down with a glass of Johnny Walker Blue. And wouldn’t it just figure that as soon as he made to take his first sip, the phone made its presence known. With a sigh, he set the glass down and answered. 

3.

John Doggett sat up with a start. He blinked once. Then one more time. He was lying in the center of small town. On a bright yellow brick road. John shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He had been after a suspect. In a shipyard. The bastard must've clocked me, Doggett thought as he climbed to his feet. 

He heard a twittering of laughter and would’ve sworn the bushes to his left moved. He slowly moved around the small courtyard, the reasonably could be the town center, if the size of the homes were anything to go by. He looked up to the sky just in time to see a giant pink bubble floating towards him. He shook his head again. The suspect must have hit him much harder then he thought. 

The bubble evaporated and Dana Scully spotted forward. John couldn’t believe it. There stood Dana Scully, head of the forensics department at Quantico, in a bubblegum pink, shimmer gown. She smiled beatifically at him while he attempted to form coherent speech. 

“Dana?”

Scully stared at him for a moment, the smile slipping slightly, “No, I’m sorry, it’s Glenda the Good Witch of the North. Have we met?”

“What? Glenda? Your name is Dana Scully and of course we’ve met, we work together. Or worked together anyway. What’s the meaning of this?” Unsure of what he was even asking, Doggett first gestured to her attire, then flailed, trying to indicate everything at once.

“Well, I’m sure I’d remember working with you. And I assure you I don’t. My apologies for the confusion. I was summoned by the Munchkins. They informed me that a strange man that fell from the sky.”

Doggett’s face paled. “Munchkins?”

“Yes, you directly into their town center! They said you fell on a strange contraption and rolled off upon landing.” 

Dana pointed at the hospital bed behind Doggett and the man couldn’t help the sound of shock at site. There was indeed a hospital bed. And it definitely had blood on. John reached up to touch his head but couldn’t find any indication of a wound. Looking down, he verified that he was still in the black slacks and polo he had gone to the shipyard in.

Then he saw it. Mostly in the tall grass but two legs sticking out from under the gurney. John turned to Dana or whatever she was calling herself, eyes begging for answers. Dana/Glenda just nodded, calling to the munchkins, letting them know the stranger was safe. 

John looked apprehensively at all the munchkins. One by one they began coming to him, shaking his hand and thanking him for his great and noble service. Dana/Glenda explained that there had been a very unreasonable man that had been lording over Munchkinland for some time. He went by the name Kersch. 

Then, as if on cue, a puff of red smoke dispersed the munchkins and one Jeffrey Spender stepped forward. He sauntered, well he tried too but didn’t quite have the swagger to pull it off, over to Not-Dana and Doggett. With a sneer he eyeballed Doggett and gave Not-Dana the stink eye.

“Who dare come to this land and try and take it away? You?” Spender spit out at Doggett, pointing a finger at his chest. 

“Look, I’m not trying to take over anything. I'm not ever sure how the hell I got here.” 

Spender rolled his eyes. Not-Dana stepped in to kindly remind Spender of the directors shoes. With an over dramatic flourish, he spun around towards the body only to find it had disappeared. 

“What did you do?” Spender demanded with a roar. 

Not-Dana smiled and tilted her head to Doggett’s feet. John prayed to every god and goddess he could think of to not let the shoes be glittery. Much to his relief they were not. Spender went several shades of red with fury before declaring war on a one John Doggett and disappeared the same way he came. John and Not-Dana agreed that getting out of Oz, because of course that where he was, would be the best course of action. 

“Let me guess, I need to see the Wizard. And to get to the wizard I should follow the yellow brick road?” 

Not-Dana grinned and was off in her sparkly pink bubble without another word. The munchkins were nice enough to give a sack of food and water for his journey, before seeing him to the border of Munchkinland. 

4\. 

Doggett came to a crossroads and saw the scraggly looking man leaning against the fence of the corn field. John approached as if expecting a fight. The stranger roused slowly, a smile stretching across his lips. Hazel eyes popped open, startling John.

“Fox?”

The stranger shook his head, “no. Sorry. Most people just call me the scarecrow. What kind of name is Fox anyway?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure. But you sure look an awful lot like him, so I’m probably going to wind up calling you that by accident. Unless you have a name. I don’t care what most people call you because I’m not calling you scarecrow.”

“Fox seems alright to me. Where are you headed?”

“I'm supposed to go to see the wizard so I can figure out how the hell to get home. Don’t suppose you know which road will get me there?”

Not-Fox smiled with a slight shake of his head. “I've never been down that way before but I know those other ways just won't do it. Hey! Would you mind some company along the way? It could be fun! I never have anyone to travel with!”

Doggett shook his head in disbelief. “Yeah, Fox, it could be fun. I’m John by the way.” The two men started down the road, John filled him in on his chaotic entrance into the land of Oz. 

5\. 

Mulder, Reyes and Krycek stood around Doggett’s hospital bed, words escaping all three. Scully had come from Quantico and was with Skinner speaking to Doggett’s doctor.

“It’s strange,” Scully started as she entered the room “the doctors say he's fine. There’s nothing that can account for this. He should already be awake.” 

Mulder had pulled up a chair next to the bed. Eyes never leaving Doggett. Skinner walked in, quietly coming to stand next Krycek. The youngest member of their crew nearly jumping out of his skin. The AD could be stealth when he wanted. Skinner ruthlessly smothered a grin and the young agents reaction, filing it away to be examined at a later date. 

“Look, at risk of slipping into work mode, I want you all to go home. Get some rest, Reyes, especially you. The doctor promised to alert me to any change and I make that same promise to all of you.”

The AD voice worked and the began to file out. Mulder looked at his boss, refusing to move from his spot. Skinner sighed, not in the mood for an argument, and followed the rest out.  
As all four left the hospital they all couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. Would this be enough to get those idiots in gear? Everyone saw a spark between them, that’s why there was tension at first. Everyone, not just the X-Files team, had seen that tension evolve to an uneasy truce and eventually into friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more of the players!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER::: I don't own them. If I did I wouldn't have to write. I'm just borrowing them for a little while!
> 
> :::::::You'll notice played with the timeline quite a bit. In my world ::::::
> 
> Scully accepted the position as Head of Forensics at Quantico.
> 
> Krycek is partnered up with Mulder. Has both arms. Not a double agent and is in no way associated with CSM.
> 
> Doggett and Reyes are added to the X-Files, after Skinner (still bad ass, surly, AD) convinces the higher ups that expanding the X-Files would be a good idea, mainly because there would be an extra 2 agents, no longer just him and Krycek, to watch Mulder.
> 
> Jeffrey Spender is his usual pain in the ass self. Wrecking havoc for the XFiles and giving Skinner headaches at least 2x a week.

6\. 

Not-Fox and John had been walking for some time when the first heard it. It was a call for help. Or more accurately, an echo for it. John and Not-Fox followed the sound to pit. The pit was lined with a smooth, shiny metal and there was a man down at the bottom. The pit was just deep enough that he could quite get out on his own. 

Doggett’s jaw hit the ground when he saw A.D. Walter Skinner at the bottom of the pit. He was in dark gray slacks and a light gray sweater. Doggett had to admit that as nice as he looked in his suits, he looked pretty good in something a tad more casual. Not-Fox smiled at Doggett and they both reached down to help the big man out. 

“Let me guess, you’re name isn't Walter.” There was a slight head tilt before a definitive shake in the negative. 

“People around here call me Tin Man. I'm not very social.” Doggett sighed, not all that shocked that his brain would associate Skinner with the Tin Man. 

“Well unless you have another name you prefer, will ya hit me if I call you Walter?”

“Walter is fine I guess. I’ve been referred to as Tin Man for so long, I’m not even sure I remember my name.”

Doggett watched as that realization sunk in for both men. Then he realized why Not-Fox had accepted the new name so easily. He couldn’t remember his real name either. Former NYPD detective and current FBI agent began to choke up at the sadness pouring off them like waves. Doggett explained everything to Not-Walter, Kersh and Spender, these supposed enchanted work shoes and found himself with a new ally. 

The three of them pressed on. Doggett eager to find a way home and the other two eager to make their home a better, safer place. 

***

He ran hard and fast. His blood pounded through his veins. His heart banging in his chest so hard, he was sure it would beat right out of those broken ribs of his. But he need to run. To get away. The three goons had shown up at his little shack in the woods and dragged him to their masters. Three men. A seemingly nice Englishman, a squat man with a monotone voice and the smoker.

Codename: The Lion, he couldn’t remember if there had been another name before that, had smelled the cigarettes in his little area of the woods for about a week before the goons came to collect him. The smoker seemed to be in charge. He did all the talking. He let the three goons ‘play around' with Lion first. It left the man with a couple busted ribs and what he was sure a nasty bruise taking shape on his cheek. 

The smoker had given him a choice. Join them. Or the three missing links could ‘play' with Lion again. Anyway they saw fit. The implication was clear and if he needed any clarification, the leers drove the message home. That’s when had made a break for it. He knew that they had thought that the broken ribs were a good enough deterrent from running. 

They were wrong.

So Lion ran until he thought his lungs would collapse. He hit the road and that’s when he stumbled. His muscles straining from a combination of overexertion and dehydration. He braced for the impact, he cautiously opened his eyes when it didn’t happened. 

***

Doggett and company had been startled to say the least when the young man dressed in all black had come flying out of the trees. As soon as he had hit the road, his legs decided it was enough. Not-Walter was quick enough to catch the man before he fell and cracked his head on road. John recognized the dark hair immediately. It was Alex Krycek. 

Not-Walter pulling the younger man closer and up as the bigger man righted himself. Doggett cocked his head, Skinner and Krycek, he'd never thought it before but now, now he could see it.  
Some of the prettiest green eyes the Tin Man had ever laid eyes on were staring into his. And the Tin Man felt a little of that ice around his heart melt away.

John and Not-Fox quietly watched the scene unfold before speaking. Not-Fox's mellow tones brought Tin Man and Lion into focus. Not-Alex pulled out of the embrace, albeit reluctantly, and seemed to close in on himself. Much like the Alex that Doggett knew. 

After introductions had been made and the story of John Doggett’s arrival in Oz had been shared, the silence grew heavy. Not-Alex knew what they were waiting for. His story. Why he had been running through woods full speed ahead. Why he was as banged up as he was. Instead he suggested that they move on. Silently requesting entry into their merry band of misfits. 

Doggett nodded. Knowing that so far, everyone had proved to be just like his versions back in the real world, which meant this Alex wasn’t saying a word till he was good and ready. The four men continued on. Until the longest day ever finally started to disappear and night began to fall. They moved off the road, Not-Alex seemed to have little huts and shelters throughout these woods. With a small fire going for warmth and everyone safely settled inside the small cabin, it was Not-Fox that broke the ice. 

“So your name is Lion?”

“It has been since I can remember.”

“You don’t remember your real name at all?” 

“No, do you?” 

“No. John here says I remind him of his friend Fox. I think that even though it’s a weird name, I’m going to stick with it. Anything is better then being called Scarecrow. John also said that Tin Man here reminds him of his friend Walter and you remind him of Alex.”

John nodded along, cataloging the nasty hitch in Alex's breathing. Alex said nothing just warily watched his companions. 

“Okay, so the nasty hitch in your breathing? Is that courtesy of the people you were running from? Because you were running from someone or a couple of someone’s, so don’t try to deny what we all can see.” 

John questioned, inching closer, hoping to be allowed to at least check for any injuries the thick black sweater was hiding. Not-Alex said nothing just gave a slight nod. 

“Will you let me check you over? Your ribs might need to be wrapped.” 

Another nod and John moved forward, slowly lifting the sweater. He was right. There was some pretty nasty bruising along his left side. John prodded the area lightly, the ribs weren’t too bad. He wasn’t doctor but nothing seemed serious enough to require major medical attention right this second. He would need them wrapped though. After poking around the cabin for a bit, John found an extra shirt he could cut into a makeshift wrap. The bruise of his face was vicious but nothing that wouldn’t heal up on its own. Medical attention taken care, the four men settled into a somewhat companionable silence. 

Scarecrow, John began thinking of them in terms of the names they knew instead of the names he knew no matter what he called them aloud, slouched comfortably in the corner of the small loveseat that sat in front of the fireplace. There was a small cot in the corner, also near the fireplace, John and Tin Man had insisted that Lion take to rest. 

John sat down next to Scarecrow, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. Tin Man stood at the only window in the cabin, next to head of the bed. Standing just so, to see out the window, face the door and watch over the sleeping man on the cot.

*** 

Mulder slept, slumped with his head resting on the hospital bed. At some point in the evening his traitorous hand crept up to tangle fingers with the man on the bed. Scully watched from the doorway, a small smile playing on her lips. Reyes arrived next to witness the adorable scene in the hospital room. 

“Does Mulder have any idea how much he cares about him?”

Scully grinned at the comment because no, Mulder had no clue that he was falling pretty hard for the older man. 

“Probably even less then Krycek knows how Skinner feels about him and vice versus.” Both women chuckled, unintentionally waking Mulder. 

“Scully. Reyes.” 

A nod to each woman was about all they were going to get this early. They watched as he stretched out his cramped muscles and disappear into the small bathroom. They both rolled their eyes and Scully was off to find a doctor for any updates. Reyes settled in the second chair in the room. 

When Mulder stepped out of the bathroom he cast an appreciative glance at Reyes before digging into the breakfast sandwich she held out to him. They ate in silence, Reyes hiding the bag of food from Mulder’s wandering eye for the rest of the group that would surely be joining them. 

“What do you think this really is? Do you think he'll be okay?” Mulder’s voice was so quiet, Monica almost missed it.

“I’m sure he will be. Maybe he's going through something right now and this is his conscious minds way of letting his subconscious deal with it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Mulder was quiet after that. Barely acknowledging Alex and Skinner coming into the room, followed closely by Scully. He didn’t listen to any of the so-called updates from the doctors. He didn’t notice his friends, one-by-one, slip out of the room or that the daylight slowly faded. He sat and watched John Doggett sleep or whatever this was. He sat and watched and waited.

7.

The first streams of light began making their way through the cabin. John began to slowly climb into consciousness and noticed first that he was warm. Looking down he realized that at some point in the night both he and Scarecrow had shifted, now he was in the corner with Scarecrow curled up against, head resting on his chest.

The corner of the room, the cot was still cast in shadow but John could just make out Tin Man now sitting at the head of the cot, back to the wall, with Lion curled against his leg and head resting on his thigh. The site was endearing and John couldn’t stop the grin if he tried. The images came to mind unbidden, Walter Skinner, hard ass AD, playing nursemaid to Alex Krycek. John chuckled at the thought, a low rumbling sound that was enough to wake Scarecrow.

“Sorry,” Scarecrow blushed something fierce. These were the first friends he had made in a long time and now he was sure he screwed it up. John just smiled and chuckled again.

“It’s fine Fox. Really, I just hope I was as good of a pillow as you were a blanket.” Fox smiled, it was the first time John had used his new name and he really liked the sound of it. 

“You were a fine pillow. Thanks.” 

The two men grinned at each other then looked over to the corner of the room. Walter was softly petting Alex's hair, hoping the relaxing motion would hold off a mostly non-violent wakeup. His ribs didn’t need the strain.

Fingertips brushed over the bruise on his cheek when cat-green eyes popped open. Alex, momentarily forgetting where he was and who he was with, snuggled closer the inferno he was sleeping against. Walter smiled at his new, young friend, gently shaking his shoulder.

“Lion? C’mon, it’s time to go. We have to try and make it to Emerald City today.”

“Alex.” 

“What?”

“I like Fox’s idea. I want to go by Alex.”

“Okay. Alex. I guess you can probably call me Walter then. Or Walt for short. I also kind of like the idea of having a real name.”

Walter felt more the saw the smile that split Alex’s face. He looked up and saw Fox and John sitting on the loveseat, grinning at each other and pretending not to notice what was happening on the cot. Walter felt himself flush a little and started to untangle himself from Alex’s hold. The four men set out toward the Emerald City, not aware the vicious glare they were receiving. 

*** 

Spender slammed his fist down on the table. The giant crystal ball rocking precariously on its stand. His father was supposed to bring Lion into the fold to be his pet. And now, Lion was with that interloper and his idiot friends. 

The smoker stepped into the house, knowing what he'd find. Jeffrey Spender came flying out from the other room ready to blow. The smoker raised an eyebrow, effectively cutting off any argument his son was gearing up to make. 

“We'll get him. Don’t stress my boy. The Lion is already yours. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Father, you saw how the Tin Man was with him. Already that protective and they just met.”

“The Tin Man wants a family. More then anything. A heart and home to go to. The Lion can’t give him those things. Can’t give him a child. So the Lion will soon be your pet and nothing more then a distant memory for the Tin Man.”

Father and son grinned at each other, parting ways to make their own plans.

8\. 

Monday morning came with new cases. No one was surprised that Mulder wasn’t there. Krycek suspected the Skinner may have had something to do with his partner's new found time off. Reyes was finishing up with her case that got Doggett into this mess in the first place and Krycek was bored. It was nearly lunch time when he was called up to AD Skinner's office. 

Monica barely noticed him leave, too caught up in her report to give any words of encouragement. He had a feeling that she knew exactly how he felt about their boss. They had all seen how he would turn into a stuttering mess in front of the big man. Skinner may only have about an inch in height on him, Alex still felt as if he were about five feet tall and 13 years old with his first crush. Alex was day dreaming about the man all the way up the elevator. Kim waved him into Skinner’s office, he shut the door behind him and sat down at his boss’s behest.

“I-is there a problem sir?” Krycek silently cruising the inevitable stutter he always seemed to magically develop around his boss.

Skinner looked up from his report and smiled. “No actually, I’m considering making you full-time report writer down there. You manage to give all the details needed without droning on and on. It’s refreshing.” 

Alex grinned. He knew exactly who Skinner was referring to. Spender was a little shit and the bane of all their existence. Mulder was convinced it was because Spender wanted a piece of Alex and if he couldn’t have that piece in his bed then he wanted it any way he could, including being partnered up with him at work. At the time, Alex had flipped Mulder the bird and continued on with his report.

“I was actually wondered how you were holding up. I know the team is pretty close and with how chaotic this weekend was, I never really got a chance to check in with any of you.” Alex marveled at the gentle tone and how the stone mask slipped in the moment. 

“I think we're all okay. Maybe Monica and I better then Mulder but so far alright. You don’t think this is going to last too much longer do you?! I need my partner back. So does Monica. Our team needs to be back together.” Alex cut himself off before he could really get the hysterics going, not noticing that the object of his obsession had moved to squat down in front of him. A hand of his shoulder brought him back to hear and now. 

“Hey, Alex, it’ll be okay. Doggett will pull through.” Alex nodded, ducking his head down praying to whoever would listen that Skinner didn’t notice the flush. Skinner had noticed of course but was willing to let it go in favor of calming the younger man down.

“Want to grab some lunch?” Skinner barked a laugh at Alex's expression and pulled him out of the chair. “C’mon, there’s a great deli around the corner.”

“Okay. Let me head to my office real quick. See if Monica wants anything. She’s working on the senator case right now. I doubt she'll want to leave it.”

Skinner nodded and couldn’t help but admire the view as Krycek left the room. He called Kim and asked her to hold his calls for the next hour and a half. He was going out to lunch. Krycek was so caught up in his own head that he barely noticed the second person jump in the elevator after him until it was too late. 

9.

Jeffrey Spender wore a smile that would make a shark proud and crowded into the younger man's space. Krycek backed up into the corner of the elevator trying to put some distance between them but Spender anticipated this and followed. Krycek did his best to ignore the other man.

“Alex, how are you doing?” Spender purred pushing that much closer. “I heard about Doggett. What a shame.” 

He didn’t sound very sorry at all. The elevator dinged and Krycek made his escape, only to be followed down the hall by his new shadow. 

“Hey Monica? Want anything for lunch? I’m heading out to grab something.” Alex had poked his head around the corner and saw her still typing away. 

“No thanks Alex! I brought a salad from home! Enjoy your lunch though!” she waved behind her in his general direction before going back to her work. Alex sighed and turned to face Spender and began the walk back to the elevator, all the while wondering why he didn’t just call her from Skinner's office.

“Aw don’t look so sad, I’d be more then happy to escort someone so beautiful to lunch.” Spender crowded his space again, leaning in to inhale that uniquely Alex scent. Alex visibly shuddered, a sign which Spender mistook for encouragement, 

“I wish you would have said something before Krycek. We could've been doing this so much sooner.” With that Alex felt a hand grope down to his zipper. Alex shoved the other man away as the elevator door opened. 

Alex stepped in close and in a cold whisper “I’m not interested. You got that Jeffrey. And if you touch me again I will cut your fucking hand off.”

Skinner was on the other side waiting for Alex to get back and immediately noticed the tension between the two. Before he could step in, he watched Alex step up and whisper at Spender. Skinner was surprised at the venom that dripped from the words but it left little doubt that, if needed, Alex would follow through with that threat. Alex took a step back and Spender scurried away, refusing to meet Skinner's eyes.

Alex for his part had returned to the man Skinner knew. His shy and quiet demeanor returned immediately in Skinner’s presence as the AD joined him in the elevator. 

“Something that I need to worry about Krycek?”

“N-no sir. It’s been handle.”

“Has he been harassing you? Alex you can tell me.”

“Nothing like sir. Mulder was convinced he was interested in me. I didn’t believe him till today. This was the first time he ever said or did anything.”

Skinner nodded and let it go. He wasn't so sure that this was over like Alex thought but he'd drop it. Alex was tense all the way to the deli. Once at their table though he began to relax. Good food does that to people. Skinner watched the young man's face light up at the mention of chocolate cake. They both ordered a slice.

“Sir?” Skinner flushed lightly at having been caught staring. Alex fidgeted, wondering if he'd said something wrong. 

“Nothing Alex, I just don’t think I’ve met anyone as dedicated to chocolate as you are. And it’s Walter. Please we're out of the office and ‘sir' makes me feel old when I’m not at work!"

“Walter,” Alex said his name slowly as if he was trying it out. “Okay, I can live with Walter.”

There was a smile and nod of agreement just in time for their cake.

10\. 

The group made it to Emerald City without further incident. Alex’s ribs bothered him form time to time and no matter how well he hid it, they all seemed to known he needed a minute. They knocked on the giant green doors and held their breath. A small, balding man with glasses opened the small porthole looking window with a glare.

“Oh for fuck's sake” John exclaimed. The rest of the men in his company looked on as John proceeded to argue with Not-Frohike about why he needed to let them in. The argument ended with the window slamming in John’s face. John was on the edge of a colorful streak of expletives when Fox stepped in. Talking in soft, melodic tones he managed to convince the man to open the doors. 

They stepped inside to a beautiful city center. There were people bustling all over and John was glad he didn’t have his gun because if anyone broke into song, he might shoot someone. Fox kept close to John's side as Not-Frohike and Not-Byers escorted them to a small house they could rest and relax in. The wizard want seeing anyone else that day and they would have to wait. They decided to turn in early. They wanted an early start.

There were actual bedrooms in the house. Two rooms off to the sides of the large main room, with actual beds. Nice comfy ones, only two but no seemed to mind doubling up. Alex fell into a fitful, uneasy sleep. Tossing and turning until Walter laid down next to him. Grounding him to this world. Alex settled quicker then expected. Walter was pleased though at the unconscious trust Alex was placing in him. Walter watched the younger man sleep before drifting off himself.

In the other room, John stretched out on the bed, holding out a hand for Fox to come lay with him. An invitation Fox was definitely not about to pass up. John pulled him close, relishing the feel of Fox in his arms. When hazel met blue there was a soft, almost hesitant brush of lips. John couldn’t say who initiated the kiss but he wasn’t about to complain. John laid back, enjoying the sensations such an innocent kiss could bring. 

The kiss came to a slow end. Both men grinning like fools at each other. They dropped into a peaceful slumber, curling into each other.

*** 

Morning came to soon and with way too much chaos. John and Fox jolted awake to Walter bursting into their room. 

“Alex is gone.”

“Okay, did you hear or feel him get up in the middle of the night?” 

“No John. I didn’t hear anything. When I woke up he was gone. And this was lying on the pillow next to me.”

Walter held up an envelope. There didn’t seem to be anything special about it. Just a plain manila envelope. With the letter ‘C' stamped in the corner. The big man looked stricken. John and Fox were up and ready in a matter of minutes.

“It'll be okay Walter. Maybe he went ahead to meet up with the wizard.” Fox smiled reassuringly at his friend, pulling him into a brief hug.

John nodded along but a nasty knot had settled in the pit of his stomach. John had a feeling this had more to do with Spender then anything else. Hell, he saw how the other man would leer at Alex. The young agent either ignored it or genuinely had no idea how attractive he was but everyone else had noticed. John, Monica and Mulder made sure to never let Alex be alone with their slimy coworker. It was their duty as surrogate older siblings. Besides, Skinner would kill them all if anything happened to Alex. John suspected that their boss knew more then he was letting about Spenders less then professional feelings about Alex Krycek.

The Byers and Frohike of this world greeted them at their door and walked them toward a grand entrance. John fielded most of the questions and asked plenty of his own concerning Alex's sudden disappearance. No one had reported anything strange in the city the night before. Walter’s anxiety heightened at that and John could feel it rolling out in waves to the rest of the group. 

Not-Langley answered the doors at the entrance to see the wizard. He nodded to Frohike and Byers and let them all in with minimal protest. The silence was a heavy one as the made their down the long corridor, John could only hope they met the actual wizard and didn’t have to bother with all the theatrics from the movie. 

John was in luck. Instead a grand room, they were escorted to a posh office. Nice furniture, a large cherry desk, various items that John figured must be for wizarding. The office was large and looked like something that belonged in an old mansion, collecting dust but somehow this office was cozy. Fresh flowers sat on the desk, there were decorative pillows on the sofa and chairs and then it hit him. 

The wizard was a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

11.

John sat next to Fox on the sofa while Walter took one of the chairs opposite them, still clutching the envelope. The door to the office opened and in walked Monica Reyes. John smiled, Monica was his best friend in his world and even though he knew she was known by a different name here, John knew she'd help.

“Well gentlemen, what I can do for you?” The wizard smiled and sat in the other chair, next to Walter.

Fox inched closer to John, curling in on himself, linking his fingers with the other man and Walter looked like he was about to break. John took a deep breath and started from the beginning. Not-Monica listened intently through the whole story.

“I thought you said Spender was after you? For accidently killing his boss?”

“I thought he was. At least until we found Alex running through the woods. I think the real person Spender is the one chasing Alex through the woods that day. The Alex may have been the objective all along,” John paused at Walter sharp intake of breath, “anyway, whatever it is we have to get him back.”

“I thought you wanted to go home?”

“I do. But you see, the Alex in my world is like a little brother to me. I can’t just leave here without making sure this Alex is okay.”

Monica smiled, taking the envelope out of Walters’s trembling hand. She opened it carefully and managed to carefully school her expression before speaking.

“Walter, this letter is for you. It’s from someone calling himself The Smoker. It's an offering. Do you know this woman?” Monica held up a photograph and it stirred up a long forgotten memory. Walter knew it wasn’t the woman from his memories but it did remind him of her. Walter shook his head.

“What do you mean an offering?”

“It says here, a chance. At a life again. A family. Possibly children if you and I quote, are so inclined. The price is Lion. You give up looking for him before you even start and this could all be yours. It says you have till the end of the day. ”

Walter felt disgusted a the offer. That someone would be so thoughtless when it came to a human life. How dare this faceless man treat Alex as of he was some sort of commodity to be bought and sold. And what of this woman? Where did she fit in. She must have been working with the smoker in some capacity to agree to this. 

Rage slowly replaced disgust. He was finally feeling more then just grief and sadness over the life he once had, that he had mostly forgotten. He wasn’t about to let anyone take that away from him. The others looked on as Walter paced the room. 

“We go after him. I'm not letting Alex go that easily.”

Monica smiled as if she knew his answer before she told him the contents of the letter and John supposed she probably did. 

“Look, out of curiosity, these stupid shoes…” Monica grinned.

“Glenda told you what they are?” At the nod she continued “well she’s right. They do possess certain properties. Not what you would think but they do have some. Kersh wasn’t a great man and wasn’t destined for great things until he met a group puppet masters. They gave him those. They infused the soles with determination, just enough drive to succeed but not enough to try and take them on. I don’t know who these men are. I suspect that Glenda isn’t entirely sure either. What we do know is these men have everything to do with what’s wrong in our world right now. They are also pulling Spender’s strings.”

John bared his teeth at that. “It’s Spender. The Smoker may have made the offer but it’s Spender that has Alex.” Walter halted his nervous pacing in favor of staring at John. 

“How can you know that?”

John explained his sleazy coworker to the group. Walter getting more and more agitated as the story progressed. Fox had managed to get Walter to sit between him and John on the couch. Still tense but starting to listen to John’s plan. The Wizard knew where Spender's mansion was located. She could direct them there. The rest would be up to them.

The Wizard and her world’s gunmen bid them farewell at the gates and the three men left to rescue their Lion.

12.

Mulder growled in frustration at the doctor. Still no new information on Doggett’s condition. Still waiting around, being forced to eat by Scully, Reyes and Krycek. Skinner once forcibly dragging him to his apartment to change and shower. 

Doggett should be awake by now. According to the doctors. So why wasn’t he awake! Mulder growled again, running his fingers through his hair. On the bed, John Doggett lay still, pale as death. Mulder gave up his pacing and sank back down next to bed. 

*** 

Alex struggled against the bindings, knowing it was useless. He was trussed up on a large bed, in what was probably the master bedroom of the home. The Smoker waltzed in with another man. He lit up a cigarette and grinned. 

“Hello Lion. I'd like you to meet my son.” The younger man stepped forward, leering at Alex. “I'll cut right to the chase. You belong to him now. You are his to do with as he pleases. I know you must be holding out hope for your precious Tin Man to come rescue you, yes? Of course you are. Well I can tell you this, he is on his way here. But not for you. He has a chance at a wife again, possibly even a child. I knew he would take me up on my offer, now he has come to collect.”

Alex tried to keep his composure, deep down he knew Walter wouldn't do that but that didn't stop the single tear from leaking down his face. The younger Spender leaned down to lick it up. Alex shuddered, jerking as far away as his bindings would allow. The Smoker smiled and left his son to his own devices. 

*** 

The mansion looked every-bit the creepy-evil-villain lair that John thought it would be, complete with turrets framing the four corners of the house and an honest-to-god pit around the perimeter. John and Fox hung back. The plan went that Walter went in first, when he had the occupants distracted, they would sneak in, find Alex and get the hell out. 

Walter knocked on the door. Nervous energy releasing butterflies in his stomach. The Smoker answered with an unsettling smile. All he wanted to do was get Alex but he knew the plan and he would stick to it. 

“Ah, Tin Man. So glad you could make it. Do come in.” 

The Smoker led Walter to a large study. The woman from the photographs stood from a large, wing-back chair by the fireplace. 

“Tin Man, it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Diana Fowley.” The dark haired woman held out her hand. Walter took the hand offered. The Smoker smiled and offered a round of drinks.

“So will there be anyone else joining us tonight?” Diana deflected to the smoking man with quick flick of her eyes. She knew exactly what his son was up to and with who.

“No, Tin Man. Were you expecting someone?”

Walter shook his head, “of course not. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be interrupted, this being something of a first date and all.” Walter tipped his glass to Diana, who returned the gesture with a smile. Maybe The Smoker had been right, Tin Man really did want to recapture what he once had. 

*** 

John and Fox crept in, they heard voices coming from a room off to their left and softer noises drifting down the staircase. John nodded to the stairs, recognizing Walters’s deep voice coming from the room to the left. Moving quickly and quietly they made it up the stairs, following the sounds to what they could only assume was the master bedroom. 

“Stop touching me you sick fuck!” That was definitely Alex.

“But I just can’t help myself beautiful. Just wait till we move on.” John would recognize that voice anywhere. 

On three Fox and John kicked in the door to the bedroom. Spender squawked, jumping off and away from the bed. Despite the red-rimmed, puffy eyes, Alex looked reasonably alright. Half naked already with his jeans hanging open but no other outward signs of damage. Fox went to work on his bindings while John squared off with Spender. 

John heard the last of the bindings being removed and saw Fox and Alex creeping out of the room. “You wanted these shoes right? Well come get'em” With that, all three men took off out of the room. They darted up a spiral staircase to the top of the turret. Spender raging after them the whole way. 

At the top John stepped in front of both Alex and Fox. Spender advanced quickly on the trio, John fainted to the left and Fox darted forward, catching Spender by surprise and shoving him off the building. All three watched as Spender fell, Fox turning into John’s neck at the sickening crunch of bones on rock. Alex looked down one last time before wrapping his arms around the other two. They hugged him back fiercely, assuring him everything would be okay.

The Smoker arrived at the top of the turret just as his son went over. Grief racking his bones. Diana and Walter made it to the top a step behind him. The Smoker turned cold eyes on the trio. 

“You killed my son. Tin Man!” Walter stepped up, trying to ignore the hurt on Alex’s face. “They killed my boy. I'd like you to prove your loyalty to me. To Diana. Kill them.” 

Walter took a step forward before spinning around, grabbing the Smoker and throwing him to the same fate as his son. None of them looked as the bone on rock sound echoed up to them from the pit. 

Walter pulled Alex into his arms, tears spilling down both men's faces. Grief and fear and frustration and anger all spilling over. Alex hugged back, fierce in his embrace, thanking the gods that Walter really had been looking for him. Stripping his sweater off, Walter pulled it over Alex's head. He would be fine in his t-shirt for the journey home.

Diana Fowley crept away from the four men. Things would be changing around Oz. She wanted to make herself scarce when it happened. John and the others left the mansion, starting their journey back to Emerald City.

The Wizard, Glenda, Byers, Langley and Frohike greeted the four at the gate. Congratulations on the successful rescue and for taking out two of the corrupt men that held power in Oz. John hung back from the crowd. He was happy that they had Alex back, their precious Lion was finally home with people who loved him. That Tin Man had finally found his heart. That Scarecrow was now Fox and had found friendship among the people of Emerald City. But John’s heart ached for his world.

His Fox. 

John started at the thought. His Fox? When had he ever been his? Never. Because he was to chicken-shit to approach Mulder. The celebration had died down and the group retired to their little abode. Walter pulled Alex into their bedroom almost immediately, the younger man giggling the whole way. 

John had to laugh, he could almost picture his own, surrogate little brother Alex, giggling just like that. Fox curled up against him on the sofa with a grin of his own. 

“You’re thinking about your world again,” it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how to get back Fox. I'll miss you. All of you, but I miss my old life too. I just don’t know how to get back.”

Fox smiled softly, knowing this day would come. He leaned in, blue and hazel meeting one last time before he whispered...

“So wake up.”

13.

“Please John, just wake up” Mulder ran his thumb across a sharp cheekbone, his own forehead resting on the bed near John's shoulder. Mulder jumped about a foot in the air when he felt a hand come stroke through his hair. 

“John! You’re awake!”

Doggett nodded, coughing as he tried to speak. Mulder untangled himself quickly and grabbed a cup of water. After a few experimental sips, John took one big gulp before pushing the cup away. Mulder sat on the edge of the bed, taking John’s hand. Doing nothing but gazing dreamily at him as though he couldn’t believe John was really awake. 

“Everything okay there Mulder?”

“Yeah, yeah I just, I’m really happy you’re awake. It's been three days. You’ve been gone three days. That’s too long John.” 

“Well I am deeply sorry. Next time I’ll be sure let the perp know not to hit me over the head.”

Mulder laughed, pulling John in close for a hug, the older man returned it, breathing in Mulder's scent. It may have been three days here but it felt like so much longer. Reyes and Scully were laughing about something as the walked into the hospital room, both women freezing at the scene before them. 

Not only was John awake but he a Mulder were holding each other. Reyes and Scully looked over at each other, slacked jawed. It was about time so really it shouldn’t be that surprising but knowing and seeing were two very different things. They slowly backed out of the room, grinning. They turned around to another site that fell into that knowing and seeing category. 

Alex Krycek grinned as Walter Skinner pulled him in closer, whispering in his ear. The younger man outright laughed when that whisper was decidedly dirty. He gave a smack to Skinner's chest before resting his head briefly on the other’s shoulder. 

“Seriously?!” Reyes exclaimed quietly, “the four best looking and most eligible bachelors in the entire Hoover building and they all wind up together.” 

Scully let out an undignified snort, “you tell those two John is awake. I'm going to find his doctor.” 

“Fox, I think we have company.” John whispered, rubbing his nose into the soft hair. Unwilling to relinquish his hold just yet. Mulder gave him one last squeeze before turning to their friends. The three in the door were grinning like loons. Mulder stood up as the other stepped into the room. 

Scully arrived with the doctor and after taking John’s vitals, the doctor left to get the release papers ready. After being assured that John would take the rest of the week off and he would be staying with someone, just in case. 

John looked around at his friends. Even the Gunmen showed up to see how he was doing, the lingered near the door, unsure of how the fit into this particular dynamic; too many people. It wasn’t usually all of them like this. Alex and Skinner were at the end of the bed, Alex was leaning against Skinner looking more content then John had ever seen him. Monica and Dana were to his right and Mulder was perched on his left, unwilling to give up his hand. 

“So, I had this really weird dream, you were all in it.”


End file.
